Naruto Of The Opera
by Twiggy Otaku
Summary: They were just ordinary students and teachers, not once had they thought about love and life until the production. How was it that this dark musical could bring out the buried feelings they had? How could strangers change their point of view? AU, OCs (not main characters) (Rating may change depending on viewer response)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. As always I do not own Naruto, or Phantom of the Opera.**

**This is gonna be a ROMCOM but I actually haven't decided on pairings ^/^ so if there are any you readers want in particular (don't care as to who it may be) let me know and we'll see what happens :P**

**Please review, I like the reviews!**

* * *

A dark tune wafted through the freshly cleaned corridors just as the doors to the school opened for the day. Once it reached the students' ears, they all instantly knew what it meant.

It was time for the school production.

All eyes narrowed, all mouths smirked, as raven hair moved into the building. His dark eyes focused on the greyed floor, attempting to avoid any and all contact with the laughing glares around him. He still didn't know why he had willingly chosen to come to this school, knowing full well that _**he**_ was already working here. It was just so embarrassing.

"Heeeeeey Sasuke-kun‼" the chirpy call pulled him out of his own self-pitying thoughts, of course she was the first one to actually speak to him, "Itachi Sensei has picked the production for this year‼"

Sasuke locked his eyes onto his classroom and kept his pace even, "It would seem so."

"You recognise the song don't you?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on‼" Sakura jumped in front of the door and stared down at him disapprovingly, "How could you, you of all people, not know what that song is?!"

"Look," Sasuke pushed past her and strode into the filling classroom, "just because onii-san is into that stuff doesn't mean that I am. He has his life and I have mine."

"Well I just adore this song, and the whole production as a matter of fact."

"Is that so…"

Sakura giggled gently, following along behind him and sitting on his desk the moment they arrived, and without Sasuke's permission, "I would love to have two men fighting over me, and I get to watch my one and true love pull through."

"You're very annoying."

"Hey! So are you Sasuke‼" out of nowhere Naruto came flying, leaning over his friend's head just to be a pain, "So what are you gonna do about the play, huh? You gonna try out?"

"Why would I do that Dobe?"

"Because you're a Teme."

Sakura smiled gently at the blonde, more amused by him than by Sasuke, "Are you going to audition for it Naruto-kun? You could make a cute Raoul."

"Yeah?!" Naruto pushed Sasuke's face into the desk out of excitement, "I was talking to Lee just before and he said that Itachi Sensei had asked him and Ren to do the chor-or-or….. dancing."

"Wait," Sakura leapt off Sasuke's desk to sit on hers, directly beside his, "I didn't know that Lee-kun danced."

"Yeah, apparently he's done it almost all of his life."

"Wow… where does he get the energy? He's just about in every sports club there is already," Sakura mused.

"Yeah, and I'm not the only one whose gonna do it either. Gaara said he's gonna try out too," Naruto finally got off Sasuke to ask the red head who sat behind him, "Didn't you?"

"Yes," Gaara mumbled in response, avoiding eye contact with the smiling cherry blossom the best that he could.

"Why are you auditioning?" Sasuke was genuinely curious about the only other silent boy in the classroom, "It'll be nothing more than a huge waste of time, I don't get it."

"I think that it could be fun..."

"You can't be serious?"

"Why not?"

"Everyone around me is annoying," Sasuke turned back to his desk and started to take out whatever books he could.

"Well, if Gaara-kun is auditioning then I recon everyone should," Sakura decided, "I'll go talk to Ino-pig and Hinata-chan after class, and you guys can go find Kiba-kun too."

"Kiba definitely won't do it," Sasuke stood by his ideals, knowing that if any more people were going to audition then he'd be forced to as well, "Why can't you just leave everyone else alone?"

"Because I want to have fun."

"Go have fun by yourself."

"I would but I prefer to do that when I'm alone in my bedroom," Sakura gave a small wink and seductive smirk, "Sasu-ke-kun." Anyone around who had heard immediately coughed loudly, trying to hide the fact that they had heard but the blushes on their faces betrayed them.

Sasuke remained stone faced while his mind was racing, he was a teenage boy after all and Sakura had always been a pretty girl. He threw a book back at Naruto to shut the squeaking boy up and then turned back to his desk, "Whatever. I'm not auditioning for Itachi's stupid production."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto smirked and wiped away the last of the blood from his nose, "Teme will do it, otherwise he'll have no one to hang out with. That and I know some things others don't."

Sasuke choked on the oxygen he tried to breathe in. He didn't know Naruto had dirt on him… no… wait… yes, yes he did. Sasuke swore in his mind as he felt Naruto's eyes drill into the back of his head, of course he had to console in the blonde that one damn time. He knew he'd regret it. He regretted it ever since that day. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Alright class let's get started," Iruka charged in right as the bell rang for the school day to begin, "Sit down, first thing on the list is our school's upcoming production…"

Sasuke groaned and looked out the window, he wasn't going to enjoy this experience at all.

* * *

"Phantom of the Opera huh?" Sasori glanced over the script before tossing it back to Itachi, "What on Earth made you pick this one?" Itachi flicked through the script himself with a small smile, "It's a classic musical Sasori, you sound as though you have a problem with it."

"I'm doing the scenery aren't I?"

"Don't complain, you have that ex-student coming back for the term aren't you?"

"Oh yes, Deidara," Sasori leaned back and pressed the warm coffee cup to his lips, "Annoying little brat he was; never could understand the true meaning of art. He was also a bit of pyromaniac from memory."

"That he was Sasori," right on cue the orange haired principal of the school walked into the staff room, his real name was Nagato but got everyone to call him Pein to mess with the students, "Nearly set the entire art block on fire when his girlfriend dumped him, just stood there smirking the whole time I lectured him."

"And you allowed him to come back because…?"

"You will need a hand creating the background's for the production won't you?" Pein smirked as he poured himself some coffee, "Last time you did it alone I distinctly remember you actually threw a student out the window… and that was Deidara too wasn't it?"

"Really glad he didn't press charges for that…"

"So now if you get stressed you could do the same thing again instead of attacking the students I like."

"Sounds fair."

"And as for you Itachi," Pein dropped the cup on the Uchiha's head and caught it before it spilled, "I don't want you favouring any students in this production, that's gonna cause a lot of trouble on my end if you do. I don't want to deal with it."

Itachi rubbed the sore on his head slowly, "I will not be favouring my brother, I would just _**hate**_ to cause trouble for you Pein-sama. Besides, he's not really into musicals or things like that. I know that he won't audition though I get the feeling his friends will."

"Don't favourite them either."

"I won't," Itachi looked at the script once more, that small returning to his face, "I wonder though who is going to audition, for once in my life I would like for one of my productions to go well."

"This better not cost a lot."

"Since when did you start worrying about money?"

"Since Kakuzu has been riding my ass," Pein blushed lightly at the immature chuckles the other teachers gave, "metaphorically of course. Apparently our budget isn't very good at the moment and he doesn't want us to be spending any more than we have to."

"What's the budget?"

"…"

Itachi groaned and leaned back to look at the ceiling, "This just keeps getting better and better…"

* * *

The lunch hall was filling with students, but even over all the noise Ino's excited squeals could still be heard.

"SASUKE-KUN IS EVEN GOING TO AUDITION?!"

"Shut up Ino-pig," Sakura rubbed her ears and pulled her friend back to her seat, "but yeah apparently Naruto-kun blackmailed him into doing it."

"So… Naruto-kun is auditioning too?" Hinata mumbled hopefully, her fingers pressing together softly.

"Yeah, he even convinced Gaara-kun to audition I think..."

"My otouto?" Temari gave a roar of laughter, trying to imagine her youngest of brothers dancing and singing on a stage, "I can't believe it. Tell you what, if Gaara does audition then I'll drag Kankuro down and we can all audition together."

"You're on, and that means…" all four girls slowly turned their heads to the last two in their group, sitting down the end of the table. Both girls shivered and bowed their heads.

"We'll audition too..."

Karin recovered first and pointed over at the boy's table, "So who else is going to audition then?"

"Not sure," Sakura took a swig of her milk before continuing, "Why don't you convince Neji-san to audition with us?"

"Oh he already is," Ten-Ten explained, "Something about it looking good on collage applications or something like that… I wasn't really listening to be honest."

"Well you have to… he talks about things you don't understand most of the time."

"But from the sounds of it the production is actually going to be successful this time round," Ino gave an evil chuckle as past events came to mind, "Poor Itachi Sensei. Remember when he tried to get the school to do 'Bye Bye Birdie'? Everyone thought that it was going to be successful…"

"…until the entire cast got food poisoning the night before the production," Karin finished, having remembered from her junior year also, "I remember seeing Itachi Sensei the next day, he looked just so… deflated."

Sakura picked up her carton of milk and raised it to the roof, "Well, if we get into the production then I say we make it a successful one for once. I vow to work hard for Itachi Sensei!"

All the girl's mimicked her actions and words, "For Itachi Sensei‼"

* * *

Upon hearing his brother's name cheered at the girl's table, Sasuke cringed and bit into his sandwich, "This is ridiculous."

"I guess they are speaking about the upcoming production," Lee assumed, glancing over at the giggling group, "It would be nice for it to go well this year, do you agree?"

Gaara nodded and decided to warn his brother, "I am auditioning."

"Oh no!" Kankuro nearly jumped out of his chair but decided not to make a scene, "Why the hell would you want to do that?! It's social suicide!"

"I don't socialize anyway."

"That's not the point Gaara…"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it," Naruto tossed some of his unwanted at lunch at Kankuro, "Teme and I are auditioning too! And so is Kiba."

Unfortunately Kiba hadn't been told yet, "I'm what?"

"Oh yeah, you're doing it too. Sakura-chan said that she's gonna talk to all the girls and get them to all audition too, so we can all be in the production."

"You assume that you are just going to get in," Neji chuckled softly, wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin, "Just because Sasuke is related to Itachi Sensei doesn't mean that he will favour you in anyway. He'll pick those who are best for the roles and that is that."

"You're auditioning?"

"Yes I am, I have nothing planned so I don't see any reason not to audition."

Once again Sasuke wished that he could crawl under a hole and just remain there until the production was finally over. Why all of his friends had to decide to audition just made things worst. If there was thing that he knew, it was that he was not going to enjoy this experience at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Large signs nearly covered the auditorium doors, clearly trying to catch all the attention that they could. Pink rose petals lined each of the black sheets while elegant white script read 'Auditions Today' with extreme care. Naruto gave a low whistle and leaned in for a closer inspection, "Itachi Sensei really went all out didn't he?"

"Itachi?" a gruff voice snorted back his laughter, long golden hair circling around the door to glare at the junior, "That stiff can't do anything this amazing. It's my work un."

"You look too old to be a student…"

"That's 'cause I'm not. My name is Deidara un."

"Deidara?" Ino glared at him for have a hairstyle so similar to hers, "I've heard about you…"

Deidara blushed modestly and leaned back against the door, "Have you now?"

"Yeah," Ino giggled and moved past him into the auditorium, "Sasori Sensei said that you were the worst student he ever had."

"Worst?! I'm an artistic genius un‼ He's the stupid fuc-"

"Deidara‼" Itachi's voice ripped through the building, cutting off the boy's sentence, "I would hate to have to tell Pein-sama that you were cursing in front of his students… again."

"Whatever, you're just as bad as Sasori. Maybe even worse un."

"As long as I'm not you."

* * *

There were already rows already filled with students, all anxiously waiting for the auditions to begin, most of which the incoming group didn't recognise. Students from all years sat quietly chatting in their own groups until it was time to start.

Itachi got out of his chair, after deciding that he was happy with the number of students who had shown up, and sat on the stage facing all who were there, "For all of you who don't know who don't know me, I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'm the drama teacher and director for the upcoming production. Just before we got started, I wanted you all to know something: if you are not chosen to be in the production it is not because you are not good enough. This production..."

"I never knew that Itachi Sensei could talk so much," Kiba mumbled to Naruto, quiet enough for Itachi not to notice but loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "I honestly thought that all Uchihas had no emotions and were always crying to themselves about something."

"...So we're going to start the day off with the girls singing in here with me while the boys will be running some lines with Obito-san, who has kindly taken a break from his career to help me over the next couple of days."

The dark man lifted a hand in the air to indicate where he was sitting. Of course, though, most of the students knew him as Tobi-kun, his stage name in a comedic line of work.

Naruto pushed Sasuke and pointed to where the man was sitting, "Why is he helping if he's a comedian?"

"He often gets lead roles in plays the city holds," Sasuke explained as he rubbed his temples, if he had a least favourite uncle it had to be him, "He just enjoys acting like a moron even more so."

"So if most of your family is into acting and stuff then why aren't you?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because I'm sane." Sasuke spoke, thinking of how Naruto reminded him so much of a fox when he tilted his head. He shook his head at the thought and began to listen to his brother for once in his life.

"So split into those groups," Itachi waved his hand to indicate the separation, "and I'll see you boys tomorrow for singing."

Most of the boys grumbled at the thought of having to sing but the warm smiles most of the girls gave them were a reminder as to why they were auditioning in the first place.  
Once all the young boys had followed Obito out of the room, Itachi jumped down from his seat on the stage, "So do we have any volunteers to go first?"

A timid silence wafted over the girls as Itachi's obsidian eyes raked the small crowd if girls. There was a small murmur of who should go next while a pale girl's head was filled with doubts.

Out of habit, the lilac eyed girl began to push her fingers together, looking down. She felt a warm blush cross her face as she began to debate with herself inside of her mind. 'Should I try...? Maybe I should... Neji Nii-san said that I should try it... If I get a part, maybe Naruto-kun would be able to hear me sing... Oh no! What if he thinks I sing terrible?! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh—'

"I vote for Hinata."

Hinata paused her head of a frantic shake and looked up with a frightened squeal. She noticed most of the girls eyes were on her person. One after the other, the phrase, "I vote Hinata." Was repeated. They even said, "She looks like she can sing. I wanna hear it!" She began to shake her head once again until Sakura nudged her with a small smile and a nod.

She began to push her fingers against each other again. "I-I guess I'll g-go..."

Itachi nodded and smiled warmly, "Thank you Hinata-san."

Thinking of a quick and easy song, Hinata timidly walked part way to the stage before remembering and running back to collect something from her bag. She quickly ran her way up onto the stage and bowing just as swiftly, "I'm… I'm going to sing a song from… from 'Pitch Perfect'."

She sat down crossed legged, placing a pink plastic cup with a bunny on it down in front of her. She visibly took two very deep breaths and raised her shaking hands. She clapped twice and started tapping the cup, lifting and dropping it, clapping again and hitting the cup back on the floor and effectively creating her own back up percussion.

"I've got a ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?" despite the sweet, soft tone of her voice it managed to ring right around the auditorium, "When I'm gone, when I'm go-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"What the hell?!" Ino managed to whisper, jealously watching the Hyuuga girl bow and run off the stage, "Where did that come from?!"

Karin giggled and leaned on the chair in front of her, "She's just so darn cute isn't she?"

"Cute, sure, but I was thinking that she can just do so much more than she is letting on..." Ino grumbled with a small pout.

"Everyone had their secrets Ino," Temari smirked quietly as some of hers flashed through her mind, "Sometimes you just need to keep those things to yourself."

Ino leaned over to the other blonde and poked her side with shifty eyes, "So what exactly are you hiding?"

"That's just something you'll never know."

* * *

"Before we begin, there are a few things you must know," Obito pointed at the floor as an indication for the boys to sit, "I'm not like Itachi for starters. If I don't think you're good enough to be on the stage then I'm kicking you off. I will not allow pathetic amateurs to deface the great works which create this production. So if I tell you to get out, you had better start running as fast as your legs will carry you."

All the boys shuffled back slightly, never once thinking that the childish comedian could be so terrifying. All but Sasuke that is. Obito noticed his nephew's lack of concern and decided to make an example of him, to show the others that they were not to make a mockery of a piece of art that he often reflected on as his life. A small smirk wafted onto his face.

"Sasuke-kun… my dearest nephew," Obito cooed and motioned for the boy to come over, "You don't know how happy it makes me to see you finally taking interest in the theatrical arts…"

"I'm not here because of that," Sasuke mumbled to himself, glaring at the widely smiling blonde.

"…and now that you're here you can help demonstrate the dedication needed for this kind of work."

Sasuke immediately knew that he was about to be embarrassed beyond belief but if he didn't follow through then there was no doubt that his 'beloved uncle' would tell his parents he refused to cooperate just to spite him. There was no way for the young Uchiha to win.

"Naruto-san, would you be so kind as to join the two of us up here?"

Completely ignorant as to what was really going on, Naruto complied with his usual giant smiled. Obito had the two boys face each other, and then he took a small step back, "Now before we get these auditions started officially, these two volunteers are going to improvise a small scene for you… just to get you all in the mood. Let's keep it simple. You two boys are going to be arguing over a girl that you're both in love with. Begin."

It was obvious to everyone that Naruto had no idea how to start so Sasuke took charge, grabbing the blonde's shirt and his stale face filled with normally unseen anger, "What the fuck do you think you're doing around here Uzumaki? I thought I told you to piss off and keep away from her."

"Ae?!" it took a small while but eventually Naruto figured out what was going on, dropping is innocent surprise and replacing it with pure rage. He slapped Sasuke's hand away and wiped the bottom of his lips with the back of his hand, "I'm here to see her! It's time to face facts Sasuke, Sakura loves me."

Sasuke glared at him for using that name but didn't break the improvised character, "How dare you ever speak her name. Sakura loves me, always has done and she always will do."

"That past is the past."

"Unfortunately for you Sakura will always live in the past," Sasuke took a step towards him, smirking in Naruto's quickly reddening face, "and that past is all about me. There is nothing you can do that will change that fact."

"Now kiss‼" Obito announced, pressing the two faces together.

As the two boys spluttered their disgust away from each other, Obito continued his speech from earlier, "When you are acting, you must cope with whatever situation occurs. If someone screws up then you must remain in character, otherwise you are an embarrassment to the art… and I despise anyone who would embarrass this art."

Again the boys shuffled backwards, the back row hitting the wall, and began to shake out of fear. Mental notes were made to throw out any videos they had of the comedian. Paper was thrown, each with the same bit of script on it, at the pales faces, a small superior, smirk creeping its way onto Obito's face.

"Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

Pein smirked slightly, listening in on both the sweet songs of the girls and the frustrated acting of the boys, "It sounds like everything is going along the way he wanted it to for once."

"It would be good for the school if one of the productions succeeded," Kakuzu pulled out a little calculator and started tapping away, "We could have more than just a matinée, open it up to the public and everything."

"What are you talking about?" Pein asked with a slight frown, already gaining an idea.

"We charge little at the matinée and depending on how that turns out will effect ticket prices… if I could get Itachi to have an understudy for each lead then we could have twice the shows-"

"Dammit Kakuzu this is a high school, a HIGH SCHOOL!" Pein slapped the calculator onto the ground and stomped on it, "This is not a business. I will not have you exploiting any of the students just so you can have more money‼"

"You misunderstand me Pein-sama… I mean this to encourage more students to apply to your school."

"I doubt that…" Pein said with a deadpanned face.

Kakuzu picked up the shattered remains of his beloved calculator with a small sigh, "If this production actually succeeds then we should broadcast it as much as we can. More publicity means more students learning about this place. Aren't you the one who wants to expand the school, you know, to impress a certain lady in your office…?"

Pein stormed down the hallway before his employee could see the blush that crossed his face. It was true that he had a crush on his blue haired secretary… he just didn't know that the teachers knew that too. She had been suggesting ideas to him to help improve and expand the school, in the cute fashion that only his little Konan could. She was so optimistic and beautiful.

Pein looked at the ceiling and smiled to himself, he vowed to himself that by the end of this year he was going to at least tell her how he feels but he needed the right moment. Maybe Kakuzu was right. If the production went well, then he could use it to finally show Konan that he was a man worthy of a woman of her stature. Now he had to make the production succeed.

If Itachi failed him, the consequences would be dire.


End file.
